Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a display screen for a digital device, and more particularly to a display screen assembly for a digital device.
Description of the Related Art
In the manufacture of many different types of digital devices with display screens, pre-manufactured display screen assemblies are used to reduce the cost of manufacture. Many such devices also have various components such as switches, buttons, audio jacks, and light emitting diodes (“LED”), which are also installed into the digital device during manufacture.